How to annoy Nasita
by Nasita-the-Lone-Elf
Summary: If you aren't for what if naruto characters went into a different world I suggest you not read this.Rated T for a smirnoff loving half elf a flirty dog demon and a wolf demon who is constantly swearing
1. Chapter 1

Oy I am Nasita,formely known as Nothing of importance well i got rid of my depressing ness and decided to writemy first Fan Fiction review i don't care if its all flames just review please puppy dog eyes

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto but i do own two roleplay characters from a Role Play my friends and I started way back when and are still doing.

Chapter I the Characters get introduced

A tear rolled down my cheek as my mother and father were laid next to each other in the soaking soil I clutched onto Sen (my brother)hand that was 10 years ago.My name is Nasita Dalqu I am 16 years old I have blond hair that goes to the middle of myback.I have blue/green/grey eyes I am abnormally pale.I am hated by the Elves for my Vampire blood vise versa with the Vampires.I have watched my Mother,Father,bestfriend,boyfriend,Aunts and Uncles all die as I sat there unable to help them a few years after my parents died my brothers Sen and Nuro went different ways when I turned 8 years old I grew up beleiving I was an Elf when I turned ten I suddenly went from being disgusted with blood and wanting joy and peace,I adored blood I want pain and war I went from learning how to use a bow to save smaller animals to a katanna right up to the fact I lick the blade clean of blood.A girl once insulted me I plunged the kattanna through her heart and lapped the blood up like a puppy who has been outside all day without water (don't do that to your dog please it isn't healthy for them and they could die if its a chawowow I actually don't care what you do to the disgusting thing).The Elders gave me one more chance to prove that I wasn't a savage vampire,One day a boy decided it would be funny to tease me with blood from a baby deer.My elven blood screamed to stay in line but I listened to my vampire side it told me not to trust elves they already betrayed me,I slaughtered the boy and the entire village using the element of water to drown the strong ones.I left the children alone but everyone else I killed.The Elders grew angry andused there elment of the wood (Gaia,land,trees that sorta stuff) to create an Island it had no food of anysort I had to take the few things I had and live on the island the vampires soon came to send me things to eat they slowly began to accept me.I live in a hollowed out willow tree,it has know doors or windows my only entrance is to go up a balcony hidden in the tallest branch so I have to climb or jump to get to it.(I forgot to mention early that I use the element of water oops .) "Ino were are we"I here a boy say exactly below the balcony in which I am sitting on making another bow for the elven army,yup I am exiled to an island to make bows for my enemies so I make the good ones for the vampire archers and make the elven ones from rotting twigs,I have my ways of getting blood.Seducing works for the young guys,no women ever come on the island because the men are the adventurers and all that,women sit at home take care of childeren and clean,I break the older guys necks in half,thats pretty much how I get blood I kill different ways but I don't feel like describbing them.I put the bow down,take the knife and cut my hair ribbon so my hair is down I stand brushing the wood shavings from my fighting kimono "Choji what are you doing you don't know if thats poisonus or not"A female voice comes from the ground.I fix my fighting kimono and jump down from the balcony.Land with a soft thud I hear a gasp.I turn around "Do you know were we are"A fat boy says stumbling out from a blackberry bush "Your both intrusing on my island,this is the sad country of Nvade"I say the boy is wearing a strange bandanna that has a metal band with a weird inscripiton on it,two brown puff balls stick out I assume is his hair.He is dressed in weird clothes (I can't remember what Chouji wears EEEEK).I hear a rabbit hopping (If you are a rabbit I advise you not to read this next part you have been warned) behind me I flex my claws turn around grab the thing and bite its neckand suck the blood I throw the dried carcass into some bushes.I wipe my mouth turn around the boy named Chouji looks pale and disgusted."Whats wrong with you"I say "Your Physco you just drank blood from a rabbit what do you think you are a vampire"He says "I don't think i'm a vampire noone wants to be vampire they want to be elven kind.

"I say "Vampires don't exist the girl says coming out from bush she has a headband with the same design as the boys bandana thats tied around her waist. She's dressed in a purple dress and bandages without any blood on them."Cleric"I hiss at her "No,Clerics don't exisit"she says with a snotty voice.I close my eyes sigh and touch the japanese symbol for water on my left wrist (left is my strenght right is defense)I open my eyes to see the one called Ino put her fingers together along with Chouji I press my right wrist to make giant bubbles surrond them like a cage "Oh so your mages well I can't do anything with your blood the mermaids can deal with you"I say."Your from the village hidden in the mist aren't you"Chouji says."You call me a deceiving mermaid"I say poison lacing in my voice.I flick my wrist and the bubbles rise and follow me to the beach.I start saying in Elvish"Oh stupid fisheis were are you?" "Nami were coming a voice calls from the sea"soon two mermaids that have green tails and black hair,they are laying in the sand there bodies being washed with the waves "I have mages for you"I say "OH we want the fat one don't we Sasami"one with green eyes says "Maruka no we want the skinny girl she could help us dearly collecting the shells"Sasami says "Take 'em both same price as it is for just one I feel generous today"I say,"Oh Nami thats nice of you we have to give you it"Maruka says."Huh"I say tilting my head to the side "It was layed last night the mother died our people can't take care of it"Maruka says pushing a blueish egg about the size of an ostrich egg.I grab it flick my wrist to make the bubbles surrounding the two follow the mermaids I get inside the forrest and the egg starts to hatch I put it down and sit on a fallen tree as parts of the shell go flying I laugh looking at two wings and legs trying to walk I get up and start to pry off parts of the shell, "Mama"the dragon says in it's native tounge which I learned from my brothers "No I am Nasita"I say kneeling to eye level with the dragon "Mama"she says defiantly I roll my eyes she yawns I laugh quietly pick her up and stick her in my pouch.and quietly walk to my tree I start to jump up the branches trying hard not to disturb the water dragon because you disturb a water dragon hell breaks loose.I get to the platform open my bear skin door, yeah there are bears,unicorns,hell hounds,squirrells,rabbits and birds.Unicorns taste disgusting so the Elders put them on the island and bears to get on my nerves Hell hounds are constantly howling and fighting the sqiurrels are useless I live off rabbits birds and fish.I walk over to my straw mat I have a down bed but I prefer hard surfaces (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS)grab the pillow remove my belt which holds all my pouches I carefully take the sleeping dragon put her on the pillow,carfully pick up the pillow and put the dragon on a dresser I quickly walk over to my other dresser and pull out a speghetti strapped light blue silk dress I shed out of my work clothes and change.I take my porcline black ocarina stand outside and play a haunting melody the forrest goes silent,I finish playing the ocarina and go into my house,in case your wondering my home has three levels my room with stairs that lead to a kitchen beneath the kitchen is a storage room.I lay down on my mat the next thing I know the dragon is curled up beside my stomach (I'm sleeping on ny side).

"Your name is now Dane any objections?"I ask the small aborable bundle of joy she just growls contently I fall asleep."What a drag were are those two"I hear someone say below my balcony I look at Dane she is gets up and flies to the door "Dane get back here"I say she shakes her head defientely and flies down to the ground.I run out to my balcony and jump down forgetting about the way im dressed thankfully the dress dosen't fly up.I land "Your kinda cute"I say walking up to him, his jaw drops I smirk playfully and hug him I tilt his head to the side,I look at the soft flesh oh so long has it been since i tasted that sweet tangy blood."Shikamaru move you lazy bum she'll suck out your blood she did it to a rabbit and sucked it dry"the annoying Ino calls to him i am just about to take a bite when he moves away."Sasuke wouldn't fall for that trick he is so smart"Ino says dreamily."Shikamaru was it come with me I want to talk to you ok."I say grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the tree.We get to my balcony he looks at the dried carcasses around of him and looks green "Sorry usually its just me up here i say kicking the bodies off the balcony so they land on Ino."Ewwwwwwwwwwwww"she shreiks I smile."So what is it"he says,"Well I have a little proposal for you I'll help you get back to were ever you came from if you get me off this damn island."I say he looks completeley out of it and is "Muhahahaing" I sweat drop pick up a vampire bow and hit him over the head with it."What was that for?"he says rubbing his head "Well I am going to erase Ino yours and Choji's memory of me and this place so when you go back to where ever you came from you can't tell people about me."Are there others like you?"he asks "Not like me I am the only vampire/elf but there are Elves,Vampires,Dog Demons,Wolf Demons,Cat Demons,Ogers,Dwarfs,Humans,gnomes,and Fairies at least those are the only races that speak common tongue."I say "Whats the currency here?"he says sitting down "Yen and Rupees the smaller races use Rupees there easier to carry,So Why do you all have those headbands with metal plates are you turning to metal as the rest of us?"I ask "The headbands are part of the village and what do you mean you are turning to metal?"he asks staring out at the rising suns."Well the people of this land are being cursed those who do not obey Pyro will slowly turn to metal by his clerics like me i say lifting up the bottom of the skirt slightly so he can see the scales of metal that cover from mly ankels to my knees."Pyro?" "Pyro was cloned by 6 of the most powerful people of the age Nascue Cu'es the Elven Princess,VAshez Dalqu the vampire King,Wolverine Gami of the North,Rogue Tanaka the Lady of the East,Lord Sesshomaru Taisho the Lord of the western Lands and Kagura Oni of the Winds.Pyro's accomplise Perye was cloned from the heroes Friends ( Neo the coward,Natsumi the theif, Itakuro the assasin Jakuura the liar Moinokie the avenger and Bishina the betrayer)she was somehow able to persuade there sons in joining Pyro inc"I say "WHAT IS THAT THING"Shikamaru yells pointing to a...

* * *

Oh I bet you just hate me now well if you review I wll post the next chapter as early as Friday instead of you waiting a week to do it ok 

bye my beloved peoples who wanna kill me

Nasita


	2. Chapter 2

Oh well noone reveiwed except me so I will continue writing okie dokie why you have to be so mean and not review is beyond me.

well

ttfn

Nasita

Pairings:Shika/Ino Kiba/Oc Chouji/Oc and Oc paired with Oc (note there will be no fluff involving Nasita wait until sequal to get tons of fluff for Nas until then there will be fluffgalore for the fluff lovers)

Chapter ll: How annoying can a Dog Demon be?

Shikamaru points to a shiny blur of what appears to be a sythe.He drops to the balcony holding his head (Wow Shikamaru wasn't lazy for a second there 0.o) I sigh and press my right wrist a bubble appeared to surround it but the sythe is to fast I instantly drop and here the thock of wood connecting with Metal,I get up and rip the sythe out of the tree.

Before I know it two people are standing infront of me one a Dog Demon obviously the ears and fluffy tail give it away so easily,I am 6"0 she comes up to about the base of my neck she has dark purple eyes and purple hair almost aslong as mine (Mine goes to my knees case you forgot).(I am wearing my fighting kimono I changed and for got to mention it sorry)

She appears to be 14,holding a sword far to large on her shoulder and is wearing clothes far to grown up,a tiny purple skirt (in these times if your clothing is above your knees there is something wrong with you) that ends at about mid thigh (ussually I type aboot) and a tank top that normally peoples would wear to sleep in she is smiling and cheerfull looking.

Her companion is a Wolf Demon I can tell only because of the tail swishing back and forth she has blood red hair that ends at her waist anger dominates her blood red eyes her arms are tightly crossed along her chest and is frowning at the sythe."Who are you"the Dog Demon says bending down to eye level with the boy on the balcony."Nyame Shut up we didn't come here to flirt with boys we came here to get rid of that Pyro bastard remember"The Wolf Demon hisses."Hey Kaori chill I just want to play with him I am so bored with trying to find Nasita obviously she dosen't want to save people from what Miro told me she's ghastly." the Dog Demon tells the Wolf Demon.

"Nyame What did Miro tell you that makes her so ghastly?"the one Kaori says walking towards me and grabbing the sythe from my hands."She kills people drinks them dry and has no remorse at all! She even slaughtered an entire village when she was 10 do you really think she will want to help us I doubt it."Nyame says getting up."Well she might help if we tell her what she will get if she cooprates"Kaori says.All of the sudden a blur of blue comes up from the ground "Are you guys talking about my Mother?"Dane says amazingly in common tounge.

"Kaori Please tell me that the one who is going to help us is a Dragon!"Nyame whines I cover my ears "Shut your mouth Dog"I say bitterly Shikamaru gets off the ground and looks at Nyame and drools."Now Mom thats no way to talk to the people we don't know"Dane

scolds me I glare at her "Dane for the last time I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"I yell in dragon speak.Everybody but Dane looks at me like this 0.o "Finally I get up here"Ino says scrambling up onto my balcony.

I sigh and walk into my home walk down the ladder to the kitchen and then to the storage room it stores only one thing the best thing in the world in my opinon **Smirnoff.** Even though I am a vampire since I am half Elf I still have to eat and drink vampire can live approximitley three months without blood and that myth about Vampires can't go out in daylight not true.

I hear movements behind me I turn around and everyone has followed me, "WHAT!"I say "They look at me and say "Nasita you are coming with us off this god forsaken island NOW!"They all yell at me.

"Why should I-"I am cut off by he sounds of goblins howling "OH Shit there back"I say "Whose back"Ino asks "Gocblins theyv'e come to get there bows and I haven't even started yet and then there going to kill me and string me on a peice of wire"I say dashing around the room taking as many bottles of Smirnoff as I can stuffing it into a rather large deer skin bag I dash up the ladder and stuff bread Cheese and apples (have you ever noticed that when fantasy characters have to leave ther homes they always grab cheese bread and apples).

I dash up the stairs to my room roll up my mat and stick it into a pouch grab the few clothes I have and then stuck it into the bag I grab the katanna my brothers gave me before they left.

I grab a quiver full of arrows hanging on my bed and grab one of the vampires bows."Be on your guard when we walk out alright"I whisper I look through a whole in the door and see two greenish goblins there giant bug like yellow eyes burn in the rising sun light I only understand what they are saying because they are speaking there interpratation of Common

toungue to us it sounds like this "Me smell blood and Halfling" but to them it sounds like this "I do think that the halfling is hiding in this tree"(hee hee heee).I press my finger to my lips and turn around everyone freezes in place "no me think gone old tree no elf"the smaller one says (I think the half elf has found a new tree this one is old and rotting).

I hear the clunking of steel toe boots "You found her yet" a rather large pink eyed Goblin says."No adjie thought she hear"the taller one says."Well search the rest of the trees Pyro and his mistress want to wait no longer" he says I hear the screech of there Steel winged steeds.I here the loud thunking of there boots as they mount there steeds and fly off of my porch.I breathe a sigh of releif.Shikamaru turns to Ino "What about Chouji"he asks her " oh the Mermaids couldn't curse us so they let us go Choji is hiding in a burned down village about 3 kilometers from here along with Kiba Inuzuka he is here to"She replies "Kaori and Dog how did you get here"I say gesturing to the two "What" Kaori says Nyame just sits in a huff,"How did you get here?"I say zipping up my pack.

"We sorta kinda borrowed a boat heh heh heh"she says scratching the back of her neck,Were did you dock it"I say taking off the top of my fighting kimono to reveal a white tanktop I open a drawer and pull out a black mythriyl shirt I put it on and "I concealed it with a simple enchantment why" Kaori saystwirling a staff I didn't notice before it is a normal wooden staff that has a large ruby at the very top of it a metal hoop floats in the air around it.

"You two want me to find you a way back home right I say gesturing to Ino and Shikamaru they nod."And you to want me to fight with you for some reason in which you can explain later"I say gesturing to Kaori and Nyame they nod "And I want to get the hell off this Island so here is what were gonna do,When darkness falls We go get there companions,get on the boat and everyone can explain there story onse we get on the boat any questions"I say "Ya who made you the leader"Nyame says I growl "How old are you I ask everyone" "1400"Nyame says "1600"Kaori says "17"Shikamaru says "16"Ino says "Well I am the oldest 1700 so I am in charge for now Ok"I say.Everyone nods in compliance except Nyame,"You Don't know who I am"She says flicking her hair over her shoulder in a snob like fashion "Just because you are a Taisho dosen't mean you own the world"I say

"Dog your forgetting whose land your on"I say bitterly that shut her up fairly offically "How do you know her last name?"Dane asks me "One Night a drunken soilder came on land and told me I was prettier than Nyame Taisho and showed my a picture of you I of course broke his neck and drank his blood before he could even call out for help"I say they all look at me and back away."What"I ask Dane "YOu look kinda hungrey Mom"she says "YOUR HER MOTHER?"Nyame says to me "Ummmm no not really and your only just figureing that out wow your kind a slow for a dog now aren't you.

"I say Hell Hounds howl in the distance I peak out through the little hole just to see the red moon rise."Alright lets move remember be on your guard have a weapon on you and be as stealthy as you can alright the gblins will not leave this place for another six months when I am suppoesed to be executed"I say drawing the bear skin door and tying it to a branch.I walk out cautiously studdying every little detail the crickets are chirping the hell hounds are snarling and the unicorns are neighing happily the normal sounds

I motion the others to tell them to its ok I take Dane whos wings are beating so loud a dwarf couldn't miss her I put her into the largest pouch and tell her to go to sleep."Ok is every one armed"I ask everyone nods "Alright I'll go first Kaori you go in last to protect our backs Shikamaru left Ino right and Dog Demon middle since you are a Taisho we wouldn't want you to get blood on you now would we"I taunt the last part to Nyame at bareley a whisper she growls.

"Oh is the widdle puppy mad"I say in a voice that people use to talk to baby's "Ma shut it"a muffeled Dane says from the pouch."Whatever"I whisper to her a twig snaps behind me and I whirl around to see Nyame standing on a twig."Why did you step on that twig when the rest of us could plainly see it and avoided it "I don't nooooooo"she says with a childish look on her face.

All of us stop moving and a twig behind us snaps

Nyame's POV

'don't think about Pie don't think about Pie'

End of Nyames POV

Kaori's POV

'damnit I can't smell since this island has so many smels on it'I think reddying my sythe

End of Kaoris POV

Ino's POV

'Damn Shikamaru looks so hot in this lighting OH EWWWWWWWW I did not just go there Must not betray Sauke

End of Ino's POV

Shikamaru's POV

dream sequence 'I HAVE RULED THE WORLD AND HYPNOTISED ALL THE GIRLS IN KONOHA TO HATE ANY OTHER GUY BUT ME MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA "oh Shikamaru we love you"dozens of girls yell in the street (my sisters Boyfriend dreams of this we know because during the dream he says it out loud)

End of Shikamaru's POV

Back to MY POV

I turn around and see two bright yellow eyes (over there by that sink oh wait sorry that is Harry Potter Never Mind the sink thing)hovering over to the left of Kaori who has readied her sythe the others 'cept me and Kaori the goblin is staring at Ino drooling (I am sorry Ino lovers but it was there and it was like how could you not see it)I pull my bow from it's loose string and shoot between the two yellow eyes.It falls back howling in pain I hear return howls "Run"I scream we run arrows shooting at us from every direction "I thought you said they were coming here for bows"Kaori yells coming up beside me "They are they have children soilders who were born to fight so they need me too make them"I yell to her over the sounds of the Goblins creepy swallow sound as they chase after us.

"Split up Nyame and Kaori Shikamaru and Ino meet me at the burnt village at the fourteenth mansion I say we all split up in different directions.

Kaori and Nyame

"Kaori wasn't splitting up with Nasita kinda pointless seeing as though she is the one they are after."Yeah"Kaori says they stop in there tracks and they both turn around "So we shouldn't run from the goblins that aren't chasing us-"Ny ame is cut off by a rather large growl they both turn around again behind them is an 8'ft tall bear that tossed a decapitated carcass of a goblin to the side the body landed with a sickening splat and crack."Nice bear good bear"Kaori says and it growls "RUN!"Nyame screeches and they start running

Shikamaru and Ino

"INo why do we have to run"Shikamaru says,"...you know I donn't think we need to run there is obviously nothing behind us"Ino says slowing down to a walk,and then Ino had a klutz moment and tripped upon a rather large stick and fell into Shikamaur's arms they kind of stayed like that for awhile.

Ino POV

'Thank God its dark out so he can't see me blushing,eeeeeeeeeeeeep were holding eachother damn can't move feels so gooooooooooood Ack did I just think that grrrrr must remain loyal to Sasuke must remain loyal "Um we are never going to tell anyone about this alright Ino"He says (completely unaware of the dark blue Sharingan eyes watching them from a near by tree)"H-h-hai"I stutter sounding kind of like Hinata

End of Ino POV

Shikamaru's POV

I mentally slap myself all i could say to Ino was were never gonna tell anyone about this I sigh and let go of Ino we start walking ,completely speechless "Hey Ino I have no idea were we are going so why am i leading"I say "Sasuke would never get lost like this"INo says sighin 'Women how troublesome'I think as a rather large log is thrown at my head.

End of Shikamarus POV

MY POV

I hear Shikamaru groan as the log that I hurled at Ino hit him in the head why you ask no idea her head looked like a good target at thetime. Ihear the thump of fammilar steel toed boots behind me I turn around to see...

I bet you hate me I bet you hate me dodges dozens of shar pointed objects well since you guys never reviwed its what yiou get . I thank my self for reviewing me.

ttfn

Nasita


End file.
